The Relationship
by Flowerbudd
Summary: Meredith and Derek , starting out in the early days. Can they get past the obstacles that come up?
1. Chapter 1

Meredith sat on the edge of the bathroom counter, watching Derek shave. He was very precise, surgical in his method. He first ran the water until it was steamy, then he used a washcloth sopped in hot water to wet his face and soften it. Next he would lather the shaving cream in precise circles all over his lower face, before using clean, swift strokes of the razor. She liked watching him shave, there was something sexy and comforting at the same time in watching a man shave. He rinsed off his face, before turning to her and rubbing his softened cheek against hers, "Am I kissable?" he asked her with a teasing tone. "Always," she said. Meredith was due at the hospital in an hour, and Derek was going to go in with her at the same time and catch up on some paperwork before his first surgery. They loved the days that they could work it out to drive in together. Their mornings home together were something they both enjoyed very much. It was very domestic, getting up, taking a shower together, and having breakfast, which Derek insisted on. They'd alternate gazing at each other with looking over the newspaper, before heading out into the world with other people. Neither one of them could imagine anything being better than what they were sharing. Of course they didn't speak about what they had, they just enjoyed it. No flowery declarations of love were forthcoming, it was just this intense bond which they took for granted. He had started lingering at the hospital after his surgeries were all over, until she could get off, and had started to sleep in an on-call room when she had to stay on-call. Neither one of them wanted to sleep without the other. Of course the sex was out of this world, raw passion. Meredith was to emotional and felt things too passionately for it to be any other way. But, even the afterglow, when Meredith would fall asleep with her head on Derek's chest, was wonderful to both of them. Derek didn't know if he'd ever be able to fall asleep peacefully without her being there again. It was disgustingly perfect. Not that they didn't argue.. Two hotheads like Meredith and Derek, you're bound to have passionate moments of anger. But the making up was so much fun, they didn't really mind it, and they always both took it for granted that it would blow over. Of course, Meredith being a woman, had started to have moments of wondering if he loved her, and where they were going. But she figured that this year, the one that would make or break her as a surgeon, she probably had enough complications without getting all girly. Besides, it felt like he loved her, and she wasn't giving up any declarations either. They arrived at the hospital , and walked in together, until Meredith had to enter the locker room to change. "You're scrubbing in on my 2 o clock?" he asked her. "If you ask my resident, Dr. Shepherd," she replied. "Done deal," he smiled. They tried to maintain a professional stance at work, sure people knew, but no need to rub it in. Dr. Bailey was making Meredith jump through hoops ever since she had spotted them. But she could take whatever was going to be dished out, she was a big girl. Sometimes the antagonist part of her brain would scream out that everything was just too perfect. I mean seriously, what are the chances that an intern will meet and fall in love with a very successful, wealthy neurosurgeon, renowned in his class? And have him look the way Derek did? Not very high I can assure you. But Meredith was starting to relax and enjoy the ride, as time went on and she felt safer and more secure. You could even say she let her guard down for the first time in her life to another person. She honestly trusted Derek with her entire heart and soul. 


	2. Chapter 2

As you have probably learned by now, it isn't always the wisest to trust someone else so completely. And boy was Meredith going to have that one hit in her the face later on.  
Some nights, they would spend at his trailer, sitting on the porch wrapped in blankets, gazing at the stars, sipping a beer. Meredith loved waking up at the trailer to the sunrise over the water. Other times they went to Joe's with the gang, and laughed and joked and drank, before heading back to Meredith's house for the night. Derek fit in surprisingly well with the other interns, and they had started to get comfortable with him. He wasn't Dr Shepherd out of the hospital, although they still called him Dr Shepherd. Even Meredith called him that at work, and sometimes in the middle of the night when they were playing doctor. Derek wished that all his past issues could up and vanish, and he could commit himself to this amazing woman that had brought so much laughter and happiness into his life, at this time in his life, being forty. Life had gotten very stagnant and he had lost a lot of the luster out of life. It had been more about the money and the success and boring dinner parties. And his wife back in New York.. He hadn't been able to bring her up yet, although it was killing him not to tell her. He needed to get his attorney to draw up divorce papers, but he was still at the point of denial and pretending the issue didn't exist. Addison had tried to call him a few times, and then stopped for a few weeks. But recently she had started calling again, several times a day. He knew he would have to tell Meredith soon. She was so different from anyone he had ever been with. It wasn't just being thirteen years younger than him. He'd never felt so attracted to someone in his entire life. Just seeing her coming out of a patient's room could take his breath away. Watching her sleep in the middle of the night, the look she gave him right before he kissed her, the sounds she made during lovemaking. He knew he had fallen HARD for her. She was a spitfire too, but not in an overbearing, emasculating way. She was so delicate and tiny, and he felt this overwhelming urge to protect her. And intelligent.. She was very intelligent, and very gifted. She was going to make a fantastic surgeon, and she seemed to be leaning towards neuro. Meredith was just as smitten as the good Dr was. She felt like she needed to pinch herself sometimes. She was really debating telling him about her mother, because she knew he would be supportive, and frankly the secret was overbearing. She didn't want there to be any secrets between them. 


End file.
